Visual Monitoring using digital cameras is finding more and more applications these days. However, most conventional systems for visual monitoring require specially designed cameras with their own proprietary operating systems, and human analysis of the images acquired by the cameras, making them expensive and inefficient and limiting their uses to only a few critical applications, such as security cameras systems